vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Shadow Queen
Summary The Shadow Queen is a shadow demon sealed for over a thousand years who serves as the final boss of Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door. Appearing on Rougeport one day, she destroys the city and all who opposes her, forcing the remaining inhabitants to surrender to the Queen's rule. She transforms part of the city into the Palace of Shadows. Planning to conquer the rest of the world, she created a variety of monsters, which includes the three Shadow Sirens and the three dragons who end up becoming her pets. She also created the Crystal Stars, which hold the essence of the heavens and plans to use them to remake the planet how she sees fit. The Shadow Queen hides the stars across the lands and creates the Pit of 100 Trials to torture all who oppose her. When the Queen is near the peak of her power, four heroes emerge to stop her by stealing the Crystal Stars and using their power against her. They gather the stars, invade her Palace, and attack the Queen, destroying her body, although her spirit survives and is subsequently sealed in the foundations of the palace for 1000 years . However, she curses the warriors into chests until a hero can free them with a black key. 1000 years later, a cult named the X-Nauts kidnap Peach so they can be the vessel for the Shadow Queen. The plan works, however, Mario manages to use the Crystal Stars to finally destroy the Shadow Queen forever. Powers and Stats Tier: High 4-C Name: Shadow Queen Origin: Mario Bros Gender: Female Age: 1000 years old Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Longevity, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Darkness Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Sealing, Dark Lightning Manipulation, Absorbing Life, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Can create living beings, Dead hands Resurrection, Can poison people, Can confuse people, Invulnerability, Can increase her offensive and defensive power, Mind Control, Possession, Non-Corporeal, Healing, Time Manipulation, Time Stop, Vibration Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Resistance to Extreme Cold and Cosmic Radiations Attack Potency: Large Star level (Stronger than the Crystal Stars which greatly increased Mario's power) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Could keep up with Mario) Lifting Strength: Class G via scaling from Mario Striking Strength: Large Star Class Durability: Large Star level (Can withstand attacks from the Crystal Stars), Virtual invulnerability made her nearly impossible to kill. Stamina: Very high Range: Extended melee range. Planetary with her abilities. Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: May not be used to the body she possesses, wishing powers, and Crystal Stars can be used against or to seal her. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Lightning Blast:' Shoots a lightning bolt. *'Power Lift:' Boosts her attack. *'Shadow Wave:' Creates massive dark energy waves. *'Dangerous Breath:' Causes damage. It can also poison, confuse, and prevent stat changes on her opponents. *'HP Drain:' Drains the HP of her opponent. *'Dead Hand Stampede:' Makes a bunch of dead hands ran over the opponent. *'Shade Hand:' Drags her opponent under the stage. Others Notable Victories: Thanos (Marvel Cinematic Universe) Thanos's profile (Both were at their strongest, both were bloodlusted and speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Nintendo Category:Darkness Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Super Mario Bros Category:Possession Users Category:Poison Users Category:Mind Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Female Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Monsters Category:Final Bosses Category:Demons Category:Curse Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Longevity Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Creation Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Healers Category:Time Users Category:Time Stop Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Earth Users Category:Tier 4